Liquid Wings
by Lady BlackDragonFire
Summary: She's a swanky shark demon from 1920 that likes to make vulgar comments (and also happens to be trapped in a falcon's body). Hiei's a fire demon from present day who just wants to be left alone. Is this a match made in heaven ... or hell?


Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, why would I be writing fanfiction?  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I removed 'Koenma's New Pet'. Quite frankly, it wasn't that funny and I know I'm capable of something much better. It was one of my earlier attempts, so you'll have to forgive me. Also, I now disagree with my former dislike of yaoi. Many good stories have yaoi in them. It may not make sense as to why authors make their favorite characters homosexual, but if it's a great story, who cares?  
  
So, I now present to you, the new, the better, the more sophisticated story . . .  
  
LIQUID WINGS  
  
Shocked and surprised perfectly described the ice demoness reaction to the 'feathers' in her palm. Completely steel gray except for the metallic red blood that tainted them. Yet, it was odd, so very odd, that the feathers did not soak up the blood. Strange also was the fact that these feathers had a seamless, scale like quality, and refused to separate into tiny finger like strands. Maybe it was because these feathers had no strands. Never had Yukina seen a bird with fish scales.  
  
This was no time to ponder the creature's origin though, it needed her help. Carefully she gathered the large bird of prey into her arms. Sharp talons that would have ravaged her arms in any other circumstance now lay limp. Yukina winced; her sky blue kimono was being dyed scarlet, but it was the bird she felt sorry for. This creature was losing too much blood.  
  
Slowly the kind-hearted girl made her way back to the temple. Her pace could not be quickened due to the enormous wingspan of the bird; it was almost as long as she was tall. With her shoulder the girl opened the paper door wide enough to allow her entry.  
  
After having placed the bird on her own futon, Yukina healed it with her spirit energy. The wounds had been shallow, but it was the blood loss that worried her. She scurried to the wash room for supplies. In her mind Yukina could see the blood sluggishly gushing from the slash in its left wing and the one on its body. Stopping briefly, Yukina cleared the nausea from her mind. It wasn't easy, especially with the copper smelling liquid all down her front. Blood was a common thing for a healer to see. Still, it didn't mean she had to like it. The scarlet fluid tended to make her ill, particularly when it was on someone she cared for.  
  
Once she reached the pantry, the ice demon pulled out clothes, a mild herbal anti-bacteria powder and a bowl of warm water from the kitchen when she pasted it. Desperately Yukina wanted to change her clothes, but it would take too much time. The amount of blood the creature had on it when she found it had been unreal. Chances are that it would not live, but she still had to try.  
  
"Please don't die." Whispered Yukina as she laid down her supplies.  
  
Tears formed in her eyes, but the demoness held them back. Wetting one of the clothes in the herbal solution of the water and powder, she cleaned the blood off one of the wounds. To her great relief, most of the blood was not it's own. The faint aura the bird had was different then the majority of the scarlet fluid's. Even so, with the amount of fluid that was the creature's blood, it was safe to say the large bird would be bedridden for quite a time.  
  
After the bird was resting comfortably, Yukina cleaned up as much of the mess as she could. Also she washed herself and discarded her bloody kimono. Those stains would never come out. Dressed in a white kimono with a sea green obi, she returned to her patient.  
  
Smoldering golden eyes meet the ice demon's when she entered the room. The intense heat of gold offset the cold steel colored wings. The bird wasn't up, but it wasn't unconscious either. Very strange, considering the sate it had been in two hours ago. Yukina walked in a circle around the bird, so as to examine it better.  
  
This was by far the biggest bird Yukina had ever seen. It was also by far the strangest. All the feathers were fish-like; the tail was forked and had a fin like appearance. Talons were jagged and hooked, while the beak was smooth with only a small curve at the end. Both were a lead grey color darker then the feathers.  
  
However, the eyes were by far they were the strangest. The molten color glimmered with the secretive, solitary look of a hunter. No fear, no pain, nothing that would be considered animal shone in those eyes. Genuine interest was what she saw. That spark of curiosity which confirms higher intelligence.  
  
"Do such creatures even live in the Human World? Could this be a demon from the Dark Forest? No, of course not. It couldn't have broken through the wards." Thought Yukina.  
  
Despite her good logical conclusion, this creature's existence in the temple was unnatural. Such a bird belonged near water and there wasn't an aquatic habitat near by that could possible support this animal. The amount of fish it must eat . . .  
  
"Oh! When was the last time it ate?" Thought Yukina.  
  
Snapping out of her observations, Yukina went to retrieve some food. Substances for the body are essential to proper healing. How could she have forgotten?! The again, the bird's traits would have thrown most anyone for a loop. Scrounging around in the strange thing humans called a fridge, she found some raw fish. Closing the door to the mini winter land, she headed back to the room where the bird was. The white, lean fish in her hands was very fresh. This was good, because unless the creature was a scavenger, which was unlikely, due it it's size, it would not eat aged fish.  
  
The bird was still lying down, but now with its wings more comfortably spread out. Yukina gently jumped over one of the wings and sat down out of the bird's reach. It did seem intelligent, but it was still an untamed animal. Getting too close might result in some painful injuries. Yukina tore a small piece of meat away from the rest and pinched it between her thumb and forefinger. Unhurried, the demoness offered the bird some food. It moved its head away from the life giving substance. Constantly dodging her, Yukina dropped the slippery piece of fish. Snatching it in midair, the bird gobbled it up. Perhaps it didn't trust her? No, that wasn't it. The creature would have bitten her if it had thought her untrustworthy. Could it be that this bird was . . . prideful?  
  
"What exactly are you?" Murmured Yukina absentmindedly as she continued tossing meat to the weary animal.  
  
The large bird gave her something that almost looked like a human half- smile and a low, crooning chuckle. Then it returned to its food. The ice demon barely heard Genkai return from her routine exercise, due to her shock.  
  
"What is that doing in my temple?" Asked Genkai, who was studying the bird.  
  
"Genkai! You're back. Well, I went outside and this bird just came from out of nowhere and landed right by my feet. It was injured so I brought it inside and I'm very sorry about bringing it in without asking . . ." Explained Yukina quickly.  
  
"No harm done, keep it here as long as you need. Just don't let it turn into a nuisance." Responded Genkai, walking on.  
  
Yukina's eyes were once again resting on the incredibly docile bird. So unusual that a wild beast could be so calm. Even if wildlife did put an incredible abnormal of trust in her, it was the gentle herbivores alone that would come to her. This was the first time a carnivorous animal came to her.  
  
Realizing that once again she had let her mind drift from this plane of existence to that of silent meditation, Yukina looked down to the bird was asleep. It was dusk and she too was tired. Yukina washed her sea-smelling hands and prepared for bed. Grabbing a spare futon normally used by the patient, Yukina followed her newly made friend's example and closed her crimson eyes. 


End file.
